Barry Bostwick
Barry Knapp Bostwick, bardziej znany jako Barry Bostwick (ur. 24 lutego 1945 roku w San Mateo) – amerykański aktor telewizyjny, filmowy i teatralny, piosenkarz. Życiorys Wczesne lata Jest młodszym synem miejskiego projektanta Henry’ego „Buda” Bostwicka Jr. (ur. 1 marca 1913, zm. 7 grudnia 1999) i Betty Defendorf. Miał starszego brata Henry’ego 'Pete' Petera (ur. 4 maja 1941, zm. 20 lipca 1973 w nieszczęśliwym wypadku samochodowym). W 1963 roku, po ukończeniu szkoły średniej San Mateo High School, studiował aktorstwo w School of Performing Arts przy United States International University w San Diego, w stanie Kalifornia oraz School of Arts and Sciences przy New York University w Nowym Jorku. Kariera W 1965 roku, na drugim roku studiów wystąpił na profesjonalnej scenie w spektaklu Phoebe i Henry’ego Ephronów Weź ją – jest moja (Take Her, She's Mine). Odnosił potem sceniczne sukcesy w broadwayowskich musicalach: Cock-A-Doodle Dandy (1969) z APA Phoenix Repertory Company, Salvation (1969), Grease (1972) jako Danny Zuko (nominacja do nagrody Tony), They Knew What They Wanted (1976) Sidneya Howarda w roli Joego (nominacja do nagrody Tony), Zbójecki narzeczony (The Robber Bridegroom, 1977) Eudory Welty jako Jamie Lockhart (nagroda Tony), Nick i Nora (Nick and Nora, 1991). Po udziale w kinowej komedii Jennifer on My Mind (1971) i dramacie Road Movie (1974), został dostrzeżony w komediowym musicalu The Rocky Horror Picture Show (1975) jako niewinny Bred Majors oraz hollywoodzkim pastiszu muzycznym Ale kino (Movie Movie, 1978) w podwójnej roli Johnny’ego Danko i Dicka Cummingsa. Karierę na małym ekranie rozpoczął od gościnnego występu w jednym z odcinków serialu ABC Aniołki Charliego (Charlie’s Angels, 1978), a następnie w sitcomach ABC – Gra nielojalna (Foul Play, 1981), Tatusiowie (Dads, 1986) i Spin City (1996-2002). Dużym osiągnięciem była historyczna tytułowa postać amerykańskiego męża stanu i generała w miniserialu CBS Jerzy Waszyngton (George Washington, 1984) i tele sequelu CBS z 1986 roku. Jego kreacja 'Lady' Astera w miniserialu ABC Wojna i pamięć (War and Remembrance, 1988-1989) została uhonorowana nagrodą Złotego Globu. Był bohaterem ekranizacji bestsellerowych powieści Judith Krantz telewizji CBS: Skrupuły (Scruples, 1980) z Lindsay Wagner, Tylko Manhattan (I'll Take Manhattan, 1987) w roli bogatego magnata prasowego Zachary’ego Ambervillea i Póki się znów nie spotkamy (Till We Meet Again, 1989) jako uparty Terrence 'Mac' McGuire, a także telewizyjnej adaptacji powieści Danielle Steel NBC Raz w życiu (Once in a Lifetime, 1994). Zajmuje się z powodzeniem także dubbingiem. Za podstawienie swojego głosu animowanemu charakterowi jednemu z dalmatyńczyków o imieniu Piorunek w filmie 101 dalmatyńczyków II: Londyńska przygoda (101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure, 2003) zdobył nominację do nagrody DVDX. Życie prywatne W latach 1980-1984 spotykał się z aktorką Lisą Hartman. Po nieudanym związku małżeńskim ze Stacy Nelkin (1987-1991), w dniu 27 listopada 1994 roku po raz drugi ożenił się z Sherri Ellen Jenkins, z którą ma syna Briana Lake’a (ur. 29 kwietnia 1995) i córkę Chelseę Evelyn (ur. 14 października 1996). W 1997 roku wykryto u niego raka gruczołu krokowego. W 2004 roku otrzymał nagrodę im. Gildy Radner z Instytutu Rakotwórczego Roswell Park. Polski dubbing Linki zewnętrzne * * * Kategoria:Amerykańscy aktorzy